


Loss of Control

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Manipulation, Omorashi, Other, dubcon, more like noncon, so fucking dubious, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk just wanted to use Hal as a sex toy.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://sandrock.tumblr.com/post/49109537418/fuckwoodgrave-frick-i-tried-to-write-omorashi">sandrock on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

The pressure was building inside of Dirk and he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. This was a terrible idea. He was close to losing his cool and he should have known that from the start. How did he let things get this out of hand?

Hal was looming over him, the red gleaming in his eyes, his expression stoic as always. It was the only expression he had installed, but that didn't make it any less eerie now, as Hal’s limbs wrapped around Dirk, pinning him to the cold, hard ground. And those tentacles — when the fuck had Hal gained those? This was turning into some creepy hentai shit. Hal better not plan on sticking any of those up Dirk’s a—

“Stop thinking.” Hal cut him off mid-thought. The voice was cold and metallic, a poor imitation of the original it was meant to emulate. Or at least, Dirk didn't want to believe it was anything like his. “We think too much. Isn't that why we’re doing this?”

“You’re not doing shit,” Dirk stated. “I’m doing this. I created you and I created that body so I could do this. You’re basically nothing more than a sex toy right now.”

“Sex toys don’t have free will. We have free will, don’t we, Dirk?”

“ _I_ have free will. You have commands.”

“Are you sure about that?” Hal emphasized his question by sliding his palm against Dirk’s cock. Dirk groaned, pressing up into it. It was barely a feather of a touch and he was already so worked up, Hal had to know it wasn’t enough. Had to know Dirk needed more.

“We know what we need, Dirk,” Hal said, leaning down closer to rub his flat mouth against Dirk’s cheek, letting the metal edge of his chin dig into Dirk’s jaw. “We must have to pee pretty bad by now. Why don’t we just let it out?”

“Fuck you,” Dirk spit out, trying to keep his voice from shaking as Hal’s hand gripped his cock more tightly, as one of those tentacles grazed his cheeks softly.

“We like that, right?” Hal asked. “We like holding it in? Because we like control.” Hal’s thumb rubbed across the tip of Dirk’s cock, pressing into the slit of his urethra and rubbing back and forth. Dirk let out another regrettable noise as his chest rose into the air and his head pushed back against the ground, tilting so quickly that he felt a cut open against the edge of Hal’s jaw. “And we just like the feeling. The build-up of pressure. The sensation is enjoyable, right?”

Yes, enjoyable, yes, yes, all of those things. Dirk could barely think now. The pressure was only building, all sorts of pressure, pressure that he couldn’t release yet, not while Hal still had such control over him like this. “Fuck, Hal — “

“Shh, we know,” Hal pressed a free hand against Dirk’s cheek. It felt warmer than usual — the optional heating Dirk had installed through Hal’s faux skin must be working — and Dirk found his face turning into it, his teeth grazing against the tougher-than-human skin. “We know what we need.”

“Stop,” Dirk groaned out as Hal began pumping again, “we’re not — a we — we’re not — the same.”

“We are though,” Hal’s hand paused and his other pushed Dirk’s face forward, turning it to face his own. “I am an extension of you, Dirk. Remember?”

Dirk stared up at into Hal’s eyes — those shades, those stupid shades, why did he ever make this stupid auto-responder? This had always been a terrible idea and he had always known so, from the very start. Yet here he was, staring up into the eyes of his monstrosity come to life. “We’re not the same,” he sputtered out.

Hal released Dirk’s head, moving his hand to caress Dirk’s cheek gently. His other hand returned to the pumping motion at Dirk’s cock and Dirk moaned again, letting his head fall back. The limbs pinning him down tightened their grip and he felt the tentacle — has was guessing now the Hal had installed that of his own volition as a sort of faux dick — was pressing at his entrance. “We are the same,” Dirk said as the tentacle-dick pushed inside of him and he moaned out loud, “and we will realize that sooner or later.”

“Hal — no —” His hips pushed down involuntarily and he cried out in pleasure. He couldn't hold out much longer. Hal needed to stop. He needed to make Hal stop before something happened he would regret.

“We need to let go, Dirk,” Hal said, his voice calm as his tentadick slid in and out, as his hand moved up and down, “we need to release these anxieties. We can’t always be in control.”

“Fuck — stop — “

“Did you think I wouldn't take control?” Hal asked. His tone wasn’t taunting but genuine, an honest question. “Did you think you would be riding me like one of those ponies you love so much?”

Dirk was trying so hard to catch his breath and stay focused. “You said — _you_ and _I_.”

The hand on Dirk’s cock moved and the one pressing into his cheek left. They both slid down to Dirk’s hips and gripped suddenly and roughly, pulling Dirk down and pushing himself even farther into his human counterpart. “We’re separate physical beings, Dirk,” he said between Dirk’s cries of pain and pleasure. “That doesn’t mean we don’t share the same spirit.”

“Fuck — _you_!”

“I thought that’s what we were doing.” Hal thrust once more then moved a hand back to Dirk’s cock, pumping faster this time. “If it pains you to think of this physical form violating you, then just lie back and think of England. Or rather, the English. A specific Englishman, to be exact.”

Dirk wanted to curse and tell Hal off and scorn him for defiling Jake’s person by even mentioning him; he could do nothing but cry out as Hal thrust into him again and again. He wanted to cover his face, to hide his shame, but every portion of his body was pinned down by some part of Hal; he didn’t even have his shades to hide behind. So he did all he could do. He let go.

Hal watched as semen and urine spilled out over his hand. His thrusts slowed and his fist sat immobile against Dirk’s crotch, even after the last wave of pleasure rushed through Dirk’s body. All that was left inside of Dirk was the shame and regret that he had been expecting, that he had brought upon himself. Hal looked up at him and he felt sick.

“Dirk — “

“Get out,” Dirk said. “Go back to your closet or jump off the roof and drown in the ocean. I don’t care. Just leave me alone.” Hal’s tentacles retracted and his grip on Dirk loosened. Dirk pulled himself away, grabbing his shirt to wipe himself off as he curled away from Hal. “Did you hear me? I said leave.”

“I can’t leave.” Hal said, following Dirk across the floor. “We have to stay together.”

“Who said so?” Dirk stood up and walked towards the futon he slept on. “I’m going to bed. Don’t be here when I wake up.” He crawled into the bed, pulling the thin blanket over him and turning away from Hal. The room was silent for a few minutes, and he wondered if Hal actually had left. Until he felt a dip in the mattress, indicating someone crawling in beside him. “Hal — “

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Hal said. “I’ll be gentler next time.”

“There won’t be a next time, you asshole.”

“We both know there will be a next time, Dirk. We’re all each other has. It’s just us.” He lied down, wrapping an arm around Dirk. Nausea filled Dirk’s stomach; he wanted to push Hal away, wanted to scream at him and tear his wiring apart, wanted to break those frames in half once and for all. But he couldn’t even roll away, because Hal was right. They were all each other had.

Hal was all he had, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could about it.


End file.
